Silent Echoes
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: An AU. Not set in present day, though I ain't too sure when yet, is sometime in the past.Taichi gets sent to boarding school. It should turn into a taito somewhere along the way.
1. Default Chapter

There are a couple things that need to be said about this fic. First of all it is not set in present day, I haven't quite decided when yet but I'll do that later. Secondly this is really more of an introduction as most of the story isn't exactly like this part (you'll see what I mean). Thirdly (yes I do know that 'a couple' means two, but back off!) Taichi is around six or seven in this part. And lastly don't mind the title I had to name it something, didn't I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Silent Echoes    

By Mina

Yagami Taichi walked quietly through the darkened corridor. His heart pounded ever so slightly as he glanced furtively around him. Mrs. Medlock would have his hide if she found him; still he knew he had to see his mother no matter what. It was only an inkling but he felt strangely compelled to follow it. Easing the heavy oak door open he quickly stepped inside wincing at the low creaking it made. The room was cloaked in darkness and held the unmistakable and over whelming stench of death yet to come. Taichi knelt by his mother's beside with a pained expression. Her cheeks had sunk in and her face held an unhealthy sheen, even her hair was dull and stringy, the once vibrant, healthy glow forever gone. The inevitable effects of her inability to keep down anything but the tiniest morsel of food. Her breathing was shallow and wheezing, no change, always the same. He was starting to forget. Tenderly he stroked a lock of hair and exited the room content that, for now, she was all right. 

The young brunette sat huddled in a corner sobbing softly. He had woken to near pandemonium. Hundreds of feet thudded past his door, shouts and shrill cries deafened his ears. He had been forgotten in the commotion, completely and utterly alone. One word pounded persistently through his brain getting louder and more urgent. He tried to ignore it, block it from his mind but he couldn't so with tear stained cheeks he stepped softly out of his room. The house was eerily quiet. Not the faintest sound could be heard. 'Where have they all gone?' he wondered feeling the tears ready to brim over again. The large oak door lay slightly ajar so Taichi crept forward and peaked inside, the strong sense of foreboding threatening to suffocate him in its intensity. Candles burned low and a soft chanting could be heard. A man dressed in black kneeled beside the bed with his head bowed and his lips moving rapidly. Several women in white stood to the side looking nervous and forlorn. The word reverberated intensely in his mind; it was starting to hurt. It wanted him to look, but he couldn't, he didn't want to see. In the end it was not a battle to be won and his eyes trained upon the still form on the bed. The pale, sallow face, the peaceful expression. He could almost have convinced himself that she was still the same. Serenely lost in a dream world with only the red wine stain at her chest marring the ruse. His face was damp as he realised he had been crying silent tears, his lips parted and he softly breathed out the word that had been echoing through his head, "Gone."

A/N: So sue me I was feeling kinda poetry like, the rest should be normal though unless you actually like the funky style. I do feel I must state that Matt will not be tortured or any such madness in this fic * watches everyone leave * sigh. Please be neat and wipe the seat! Umm…I mean, REVIEW!! (Don't ask)****


	2. chapter 2

 Beunos Dias!! (listen I don't speak a word of Spanish so just ignore the spelling) New chapter! Taichi goes to school and meets up with the rest of the gang. Be warned it is a boys school so there will be a serious lack of females, only the loverly bishounen walking about the place. And as this is me I caution you to expect yaoi.

Disclaimer: Yeah right. I so do not own Digimon. Let's be real here!

Silent Echoes 

By Mina

          The train had finally started to slow down and Taichi's Uncle nudged him to start getting ready to disembark. There was nothing Taichi looked forward to more; motion sickness had taken its toll. They both stepped out onto the platform shortly after. The station was huge, dark and dreary. The choking smell of coal and smoke was near unbearable. Taichi hoped his new school would be nothing like it. Imagine having to spend years and years in a place like this, Taichi groaned, praying reverently for things to go his way. His thoughts were broken, though, as Uncle Vernon slapped him on the back of his head and told him to stop staring off into space like some damned retard. At least one good thing was guaranteed to happen, no more Uncle Vernon.

          As the carriage drove off Taichi turned around to face his new home for at least the next four years with a crushed spirit. It was the exact opposite of everything he had hoped for. A large man approached them and Taichi ran to hide behind his uncle. Even the box and the reprimand to stop acting like a little girl didn't stop him from cowering in fear as the man grabbed his luggage and led them inside. The school's gray walls seemed to stretch on forever and Taichi had the distinct feeling of being swallowed whole as they passed though the huge oak doors. He had just entered a new stage in his life and he was certain he wouldn't like it. 

          Some time later he was following the same large man down a long corridor. Uncle Vernon had been long gone and he was now on his own, alone. Completely and totally alone. Something pricked in his memory, something trying to surface but could only remain trapped in the dark recesses of his mind. Suddenly he crashed into the man who had apparently stopped walking. Taichi received a nasty look before the man walked away saying only that this was to be his room. Only then did the brunette become aware of the soft buzzing of hundreds of voices all through the corridor. He was in the dormitories and the one before him was to be his. Quietly he opened the door and peered in.

"Ain't you ever 'eard o knocking, ya bleeding git!"

Taichi stood frozen at the door in shock as his attacker keeled over in laughter.

"Stop messing about, Yamato." This new boy hopped off his bunk and came up to Taichi with a smile. "Hello, I'm Jyuo Kido and don't mind that idiot over there."

"Um, Hi. I'm-"  Taichi started off quietly but was cut off by the blond apparently called Yamato.

"Shad up, Jyou. It's just when 'e came in 'e looked like such a li'l baby I could 'elp meself. What's your name anyway, lil un?" 

"Taichi Yagami." Taichi could tell already that he didn't like the other boy. 

"Yamato Ishida's tha name." Responded the blond shooting him a wicked grin. "You's in my bunk an you got the bottom, no arguments less you wanna fight for it?" 

Taichi shook his head and dropped his bags by the bed. 

"Ow old is you any way?" 

"Fifteen."

"Blimey! You're yanking mi leg, ain't ya?"

"I'm not yanking your anything."

"He's our age then. I was wondering why they'd put him in our room." Jyou stated.

"Ow come your so tiny then?"

"What do you mean? I'm not tiny."

The blond leapt off the bunk and drew Taichi up beside him. Yamato was at least three inches taller than him. 

"It's actually not that big of a difference when you look at it" Jyou chimed in.

"Ah, e's still a right lil un cept e ain't as small as Koushirou now is e. Lad's a right midget that one is." Yamato fell into peals of laughter again.

"Shut up, Yamato." Taichi was startled as a voice came from a previously unseen occupant of the room. Eager to be friendly and polite Taichi introduced himself but the boy only grunted and returned to his book. 

"Never ye mind Koushirou, e's a lil book worm e is but ya get used to im."

Suddenly a noise could be heard through the air and the normally reticent Koushirou shouted, "Dinner time! Thank God!" 

Taichi stared in shock as the short boy bounded off his bed and ran out the room. Similar sounds off others flying down the hall could be heard and even the ever polite Jyou was in tears at Taichi's surprised expression. Drying his eyes Yamato clapped him on the back and said, 

"Better get a move on or ya won't get any dinner, not that that's  necessarily a bad thin but ye'll find tha out sound enough,  won' e Jyou?!"

"Right you are, Yamato. But let's get going anyway, we can show Taichi here about the place."

"Come on, lad, prison tour time."

"Jesus Yamato, don't you ever shut up?"

"Nah, ya knows tha!" And with that he dragged Taichi out the room and slammed the door behind them. 

A/N: Chapter two completed! Yes Yamato is cockney! I like trying new things with him, vampire, biker dude and now a right cockney Englishman! An don't ye min the cockney, right, I's only makin it up as I goes along. Review please.


End file.
